


The Tale of Wendy and Lily

by Werewolf_Kisses101



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolf_Kisses101/pseuds/Werewolf_Kisses101
Summary: Webby’s handwriting is legible untill that is she’s writing about Lena
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Tale of Wendy and Lily

Lena was bored out of her mind Webby was on an adventure and without her Lena was just left to wander around aimlessly as she was looking around she picked up a binder with loose leaf paper sticking out of it. 

It seemed to be the tale of Lily, a brave warrior and Wendy, a princess who’d been sealed inside of a castle away from the world for years and years. Lena wrote the names starting with the same letters as her and Webby’s name as a coincidence and continued to read. Well she continued to read what was legible. 

“The name’s Lily.” The charming girl said, taking Wendy’s hand and placing her beak on it. “I can’t believe you’ve come to save me!” Wendy laughed with a nervous tone. “Are you ready for the adventure of your lifetime?” Lily asked with a smirk. “Am I!!” Wendy squawked as she grabbed her grappling hook and shot a rope out of the castle window. 

There was a time skip in the book and Lena found herself invested in this story.

The dynamic duo showed up at The Queen’s Ballroom Blitz. Lily was in a lavender colored tuxedo and matching pants adorned with a chain. Meanwhile Wendy wore a simple pink dress with a black belt wrapped around the middle. 

In the middle of the ballroom there was a jeweled goblet Lily brought it to Wendy’s attention. “That’s what we’re here to take.” She said in a whispered tone. “First we gotta scope out the place meet me back here doll.” Lily winked and walked off. “Doll?” Wendy asked herself while blushing. 

Wendy walked around the exquisite ballroom, a huge crystal chandelier hung down and pushed beams of light all over the dance floor and shone light on the couples below. “Maybe I should ask Lily to dance.” Wendy whispered to herself. 

“What about dancing?” Lily asked, popping up behind Wendy seemingly out of nowhere. “N-nothing!” Wendy said, jolting at the sudden voice. “Ya know…” Lily mentioned as she chewed on a fancy snack that Wendy had seen being handed out. “I wouldn't mind a dance.” She said locking eyes with Wendy. “What if they judge?” Wendy whispered with a cherry red blush. “So? Who are they to say what we do?” Lily said walking towards the dance floor. 

Wendy nervously followed her heart fluttering with anticipation. As they danced Wendy lead the dance for the most part until Lily began to motion towards the goblet. “Now’s our chance Doll.” Lily said leading the dance towards the goblet. Once they were in grabbing distance Lily dipped down and swiped it effortlessly and when she stood back up she dipped Wendy down and began to lean forward. Wendy let out a few excited breaths as she prepared for what she hoped was a kiss. “STOP RIGHT THERE THEIF!” The guards yelled. “Shoot!” Lily breathed 

Just before the tow made a run for it Lily closed the gap between them and—

“DON’T LOOK AT THAT!” Webby dove at the binder and ripped it away from Lena in a frenzied panic. Lena jumped backwards at the sudden movement 

“How far did you read!?” Webby asked in a tone Lena never heard before 

“They were about to uh kiss?” Lena said. “Why is it such a big deal?”

Webby let out a sigh of relief when she heard that Lena hadn’t realized what Webby wrote was about them. “O-oh nothing it’s just that’s a rough draft and I don’t like to share my work till it’s uh p-polished.” Webby laughed 

“Oh sorry.” Lena said with a giggle 

The rest of the day went smoothly; it wasn’t till 1:01 am that Lena, who couldn’t sleep, began to ponder it. 

Pondering why Webby acted the way she did 

“WAIT A MINUTE!” Lena shot up out of bed 

~The End~

Thanks 4 reading :D


End file.
